


OTP

by MacBeth



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeth/pseuds/MacBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pie, anybody?  Pure crack: the late-night offspring of a tongue-in-cheek discussion on what else 'OTP' might stand for. Not quite a half-drabble, but you can blame mathematics for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OTP

**OTP**

 

O'Neill tapped, pointed, only too pleased over the possibilities. "Okaaay! That's perfect!" O'Neill taunted playfully.

Only Teal'c pouted. Obviously, taking positions on the problem offered terrible promise. Overt temptation prickled on tantalized perception of the payoff, overthrowing terminal pragmatism . . .

. . . on this planet, _overly tall people owned the pies_.

Oh, the perfidy.


End file.
